


Your Beauty And Your Worth

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Rose, Darkfic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Manipulation, Pearls are kind of pre-programmed and it's really fucked up, Redemption, Slavery, Trauma, dubcon, most kinds of abuse but especially that, rose diamond theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Pearl opens her eyes for the first time, she believes that the entire universe exists in shades of pink, beige, and white."</p>
<p>The origin of Rose Diamond's Pearl, and everything after.</p>
<p>Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Activation Of Pearl #318

When Pearl opens her eyes for the first time, she believes that the entire universe exists in shades of pink, beige, and white.

Mostly pink. Every surface of the room she's in, every object, is some shade of pink. The one exception is the Gem standing before her, with her peachy skin and white dress, and even she's got a lot of pink to her, from the gem on her belly to her full lips to her long, soft ringlets.

There are two things Pearl knows for certain at the moment she awakens. The first is that she is a Pearl, made to serve and obey. The second is that her owner is none other than Rose Diamond herself, and while she does not yet grasp the significance, she knows that Rose is _important_ in some way. Not just to her, but to Gemkind as a whole.

Rose smiles. “Welcome to your new home, my Pearl.”

Pearl smiles back, reflexively. “Hello," she begins automatically. "My designation is Pearl #318. I am very pleased to serve you, Rose Diamond.”

Rose looks her over, clearly delighted.

Pearl wonders what Rose is looking at, precisely--being so new, she has, of course, never seen her reflection. She looks down at her hands, noting that her skin is off-white, that her nails are blue. Looking down further, she notes her teal blouse, her pale pink shorts, her light orange flats with ribbons criss-crossing their way up her thin calves.

It is at this point that she learns that there are more colors in the universe than just pink and white and beige, and she's not sure what to think, because none of the new colors are quite as beautiful.

“Are you alright?” Rose asks, and she sounds so _concerned_.

“Yes, my lady,” Pearl replies, and she is met with a warm, soft smile from Rose, a smile that makes Pearl feel perfectly safe.

“Good. Please, follow me.” And Pearl does so without hesitation, allowing Rose to take her by the wrist and lead her away. Her master's grip is firm but gentle, a soft chubby hand wrapped around a slender wrist, and Pearl finds herself nearly giddy about whatever will come next.

A nagging voice in the back of her head tells her to not let her guard down. Rose has nearly two feet on her, and far more physical prowess, from what little Pearl can tell at a glance. She could poof her effortlessly, just snap her right in half if she were so inclined.

She wouldn't, though, Pearl thinks with a smile. She is built to serve, to be completely loyal, but she's fairly sure her trust towards Rose Diamond is genuine regardless.

And she is absolutely, completely certain that Rose would never hurt her.


	2. Teachable Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a few things left out of Pearl's programming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaaaaajor warning for creepy dubcon-ness at the end of this chapter. And this is probably not even the darkest the fic will get, but it's definitely a taste of things to come. So if you're not okay with reading the kind of stuff at the end of this chapter, I'd advise you to drop this fic while you can, because it's all downhill from here.

The room Pearl is brought into is just as pink as the one before, and even bigger.

 

What stands out to her more than anything is the furniture—a full-length mirror, a few plush white armchairs and couches, a large white table, a few drawers, beautiful art hung upon the walls. And in the middle, a bed, covered by a pale pink canopy.

 

Pearl knows instinctively, in her programming, that Gems don't need to sleep—but that some choose to regardless, and Pearl supposes Rose must be one of them. That's what beds are for, right?

 

“Please, feel free to look around, my Pearl,” Rose says, releasing her wrist.

 

Pearl does. She doesn’t just look--she touches, feeling the cool, smooth texture of the walls and table, the sharpness to the edges of the drawers, the velvety smoothness of the chairs, the slightly scratchy sensation of the sheer canopy and the far softer and fluffier feel of the bed itself--for she was programmed more to know most of what she knows in theory rather than in practice, including sensation.

 

She knows different objects feel different, but _actually_ feeling them is exhilarating to her.

 

Rose laughs, and Pearl turns to face her with a smile.

 

“You’re adorable, my dear Pearl.” She runs her fingers through Pearl’s short hair, a sensation more wonderful than anything else she’s felt in her brief existence. “Have you looked in the mirror yet?”

 

Pearl shakes her head. “Am I supposed to?”

 

“I would like it if you did.”

 

Rose turns her towards the mirror, and for the first time, she sees her face.

 

Off-white skin with thin bluish lips, bobbed hair a peachy pinkish shade, big cyan eyes. And in the center of her face, a long pointed nose. It looks odd to her. Ugly.

 

 _But this feature...this is what Rose wanted,_ Pearl thinks. _She thinks it’s pretty. So I must be wrong._

 

Her gem is embedded in her forehead, a smooth ovoid thing in a perfect shade of white, and Pearl decides she likes that, at least. She brings a hand up to it, running her fingers gently across the sleek surface, and discovers that the sensation is...pleasant is too weak a word.

 

 _Exhilarating._ Yes, that’s more accurate.

 

“You like how that feels, then?” Rose sets a hand on Pearl’s shoulder, looking down at her.

 

“I do. It feels...wonderful.”

 

Rose laughs again, that wonderful sound, and slides her hand down to Pearl’s chest, over her right breast. “Would you like something even better?” Rose asks, fingers slowly stroking that oddly sensitive portion of Pearl’s chest.

 

She feels like she’ll melt, just fall apart into a puddle on the floor from the tingling warmth beginning to course through her body. It feels so much like touching her gem had felt, but...stronger. _More_ , somehow.

 

“Yes, my lady,” Pearl gasps. “Please. Yes.”

 

With no warning, Pearl finds herself being lifted up, carried in Rose’s arms to the bed and set down so gently on the soft sheets. Rose joins her, lightly pushing Pearl’s shoulders down, indicating that she should lie down, which of course she does.

 

And then Rose is undoing Pearl’s blouse, revealing her breasts. So small, especially compared to Rose’s ample bosom--she has to admit that her eyes have already drifted there more than once, for reasons she didn’t quite understand--and topped with blue-tinged nipples, which seem to be stiffening.

 

Why are they  _ doing _ that?

 

(There was a lot Pearl knows just from her programming. But whoever had made her seemed to have left her largely ignorant of the... _ workings _ of a Gem’s projected anatomy. A strange defect, she thought, and one that she dearly hoped wouldn’t get her crushed.)

 

“I-I’m sorry, Rose,” she stammers, “but...I’m not quite sure what’s going on.”

 

Rose puts a finger to Pearl’s lips. “Shh. I’ll teach you. It’s more fun to learn firsthand.”

 

There is a creeping discomfort in the back of Pearl’s mind, a suspicion that maybe it wasn’t a defect, that Rose had  _ wanted _ her naive. Malleable. 

 

_ She just wants me to enjoy learning all of these things _ , she justifies.  _ She said it’s more fun. She would know. _

 

Pearl gives a slight nod. “Okay. Please, my lady, go ahead and teach me. I want to learn.”

  
(If Pearl weren’t so absolutely certain of Rose’s intentions, she might have viewed the smile she got in return as almost devious.)

 

 


End file.
